


The Fox and the Wolf

by equallydestructive



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Sex, Bartender!Harry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, biker!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equallydestructive/pseuds/equallydestructive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He heard a throat clear and he locked gazes with Bartender Boy, whose eyes were glinting mischievously. He slid two glasses that Zayn had not previously noticed closer to him. “This one here,” he pointed at the far left glass with its contents being the colour yellow, “is called ‘Slow Comfortable Screw’.” Zayn raised a questioning eyebrow at the name, though the corner of his mouth quirked.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yes, this boy was indeed intriguing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fox and the Wolf

Zayn wasn’t happy.

He was lost in an unknown city with a tank of gas close to empty. The glowing lights from the buildings around him made his eyes water and blur and he was this close to just finding an empty spot of grass to lay down and sleep. He had only pocket change and his dignity intact, yet the latter was soon to be at a loss as soon as someone mistook him for a homeless person.

Zayn knew that he wasn’t going to get out of this place easily, but he also wasn’t going to admit that he was lost.

Christ, he needed a drink.

It wasn’t exactly the best idea that he had ever had, but he managed to get to a local bar a few miles away, looking to get completely pissed so that he could forget that he had no clue where he was and that he was broke as fuck.

He rumbled to a stop next to two motorcycles hogging three parking spots and he snorted. He was aware that it was rather pretentious to think, but these bikes couldn’t even be compared to his own. He patted the seat of his bike affectionately before taking off his helmet, shaking out his hair and combing his fingers through it, trying to soften it up so that it didn’t take on the infamous “helmet hair” look. God forbid.

He tugged his helmet under his arm and pushed open the doors to the bar, immediately taking to examining his surroundings. It was a very refined, clean bar – probably one of the nicest Zayn had ever been in. As for the patrons- 

His upper lip curled up in disgust as someone stumbled over to Zayn and promptly threw up, just barely missing Zayn’s boot as it splat on the floor. 

“Shit, Charlie, not again,” an exasperated voice spoke from behind Zayn. He stepped to the side and watched as a curly-haired boy, no older than Zayn, lugged the man up to his feet. “I’ll call you a cab, yeah?” he said and he glanced at Zayn out of the corner of his eye. He did a double take and Zayn couldn’t help but smirk as the boy’s lips curved up. “I’ll be right with you as soon as I take care of Charlie here.” He winked at Zayn and dragged the man over to a booth in the corner of the bar. 

Zayn walked to the bar and sat down, his fingertips tapping out a rhythm on the polished wood of the countertop. It had only been a minute or two until the boy was back and he flashed a blinding smile at Zayn. 

“So, what can I get ya?” the boy spoke slowly and deliberately, as if every word he uttered was carefully thought over. Zayn was intrigued.

Zayn cleared his throat loudly before speaking. “I’ll have whatever you recommend.”

Bartender Boy grinned even wider than before and Zayn noticed the dimples in his cheeks that weren’t there before. “Sounds like a plan.” 

He began pulling out bottles from underneath the counter and began mixing Zayn’s drink. While he was busy, Zayn took his time to give the boy a onceover, something that he may not be able to do when he was paying attention. 

The boy’s mop of hair was a caramel-brown and it curled down in spirals to the tops of his shoulders. His lips were tantalizing; his bottom lip was obscenely plump, as if he had been recently chewing on it, whereas his top lip had a perfect cupid’s bow, and they were this ridiculous shade of pink that had Zayn swallowing down a lump in his throat. Fantasies involving hair pulling and those lips around his cock had him shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

He heard a throat clear and he locked gazes with Bartender Boy, whose eyes were glinting mischievously. He slid two glasses that Zayn had not previously noticed closer to him. “This one here,” he pointed at the far left glass with its contents being the colour yellow, “is called ‘Slow Comfortable Screw’.” Zayn raised a questioning eyebrow at the name, though the corner of his mouth quirked.

Yes, this boy was indeed intriguing. 

“This one here is one of my favorite drinks, actually,” the boy continued. “It has various names, but the most common one, and the one I use the most, is ‘Royal Fuck’.” The tip of Bartender Boy’s tongue peeked out to swipe at his bottom lip, wetting it, his gaze still trained on Zayn’s face. Zayn watched the movements of his tongue intently.

“Ya know, if I didn’t know any better, I would think you’re making a pass at me,” Zayn said, his voice coming out raspy as he grabbed the glass full of ‘Royal Fuck’ and tipped it back, downing it all in one fell swoop. “Mmm, that’s good shit.” The alcohol quickly began warming his veins and a flush crept up to his neck and face. He grinned cheekily at Bartender Boy and held out a hand. “Name’s Zayn.”

“Harry.” Harry’s fingers were long and slender, studded with rings, and were ridiculously warm. Harry suddenly leaned forward and rested his elbows on the counter, his face close enough to Zayn that he could see his eyelashes.

“The bar closes in about an hour,” Harry purred, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, the ringlets of his hair brushing the tops of Zayn’s knuckles. “If you hang around until then, we could maybe,” Harry trailed fingertips up Zayn’s arm, “fool around.”

Zayn’s eyes honed in on Harry’s ridiculous lips and he felt his pants tighten around his cock. 

“I’m going to make you scream,” he murmured and he smirked as Harry’s face dropped in astonishment, shocked by Zayn’s words. Zayn stood up and winked at Harry before sashaying to a booth where he could easily observe Harry from afar. While he waited, he ordered a round of greasy, albeit tasty, fries from a bored-looking waitress popping gum. 

As he licked at the last of the salt on his fingers, he caught Harry staring at him, more specifically at his mouth, as he sucked on each digit. Zayn took his time; he slid his tongue between each finger, thoroughly washing them free of the grease and salt from the fries, whilst hollowing out his cheeks for an added effect. 

Zayn did all this as he was watching Harry and he grinned in satisfaction as Harry pressed a firm palm down on his crotch when the customers’ attention wasn’t directed at him. Catching Zayn’s eye, Harry flipped Zayn off and Zayn guffawed, earning a few curious glances from people in other booths. 

After a few minutes of staring blankly at the table in front of him, impatiently waiting for Harry’s shift to be over, he chanced a look at him and felt a pang of irrational jealousy shoot through him as he saw Harry very obviously flirting with an older man, his body language practically screaming wantonness. 

Harry must have felt Zayn’s gaze burning into him as he turned his head slightly and when he saw Zayn staring at him, he leaned as close to the man as he could from behind the bar and whispered in his ear, eyes never leaving Zayn. 

Zayn huffed in exasperation, realising that Harry was purposely toying with him – perhaps payback for Zayn’s earlier display. Zayn couldn’t blame Harry for that.

After several painful minutes of barely standing the sight of Harry and the patron, the older man eventually left and Harry began closing down the bar for the night. Zayn’s eyes flitted from booth to booth; it looked as though he was the only one left besides a balding man passed out at the bar counter. 

Zayn got up from his seat and stretched, his shirt riding up, giving anybody that happened to be glancing anywhere in Zayn’s direction a nice glimpse of his sharp hipbones and black trail of hair heading down into his jeans.

Harry was busy attempting to wake up the man by prodding at his shoulder when Zayn swaggered over. Harry glanced up, his face splitting into an almost innocent smile, though Zayn knew that Harry was _anything_ but innocent. He poked at the man again and he stirred, spluttering about “needing to be somewhere”, and he dropped a 10 dollar bill before stumbling out of the bar.

Harry went to the door and flipped the sign to ‘closed’ before locking it. 

“Now for what we’ve both been waiting for.” Harry moved into Zayn’s space and he captured Zayn’s mouth with his own, immediately parting his lips for access. Zayn licked into his mouth, moaning at the sweet taste of Harry’s tongue as it curled around his, and he snaked his arms around Harry’s waist. One of his hands wandered down and he cupped one of Harry’s arsecheeks, squeezing it appreciatively.

“Nice and supple,” Zayn murmured into Harry’s mouth before crowding Harry against the bar counter and pressing his length up against Harry’s thigh. 

Zayn felt more than heard Harry’s breathing change from steady, deep breaths to harsh, rapid pants that went straight to Zayn’s cock. Zayn pressed harder into Harry and shoved one of his thighs in between Harry’s legs so that their clothed dicks slid together. The friction was absolutely tantalizing, but Zayn needed more; by the way Harry was practically riding Zayn’s thigh, he assumed that Harry felt the same.

“You know, if you were really that desperate, we could have done this earlier,” Zayn said, undulating his hips. “Perhaps even in front of your customers.”

Harry whined and it was clear that he was thinking about getting fucked up the arse in front of three dozen other people. Harry let out a strangled gasp as Zayn reached down between them to cup his cock and Zayn smiled against Harry’s lips.

“Let’s take this to the back,” Harry managed to get out as Zayn continued to massage his dick, his hips constantly stuttering forward as Zayn added more pressure with the palm of his hand.

Zayn chuckled and let Harry lead him to the back where a tiny, cluttered office was hidden behind a shelf full of condiments. Harry kicked the door shut and immediately threw himself at Zayn, moulding his body to Zayn’s, rutting his hard cock into Zayn’s insistently.

“Quite eager, aren’t you?” Zayn asked, amused. Harry grunted in response and he dropped to his knees, his long fingers fumbling with the buttons of Zayn’s jeans. Zayn sucked in a groan at the feeling of Harry’s hot breath across his crotch as he managed to yank down Zayn’s jeans, his boxer briefs finally exposed. 

Harry mouthed at Zayn’s erection and one of Zayn’s hands made its way into Harry’s mass of curls, tugging lightly as the flat of Harry’s tongue traced an achingly slow path up his cloth-covered dick.

Harry’s fingers slid underneath the band of Zayn’s briefs and pushed them down to his knees. Without hesitation, he enveloped Zayn’s cock within his hot – so, so fucking hot – mouth.

Zayn’s jaw unhinged and then he was moaning loudly and unabashed, his fingers tightening in Harry’s hair, his hips shooting forward as Harry took him in deep.

Fuck, the boy was _unbelievable_ – it was like he was made for sucking cock. 

“You do this a lot, Harry?” Zayn crooned. “Every time you see a hot guy come into your bar, do you invite them to the back to suck them off? Such a little slut, aren’t you?”

Harry’s eyes rolled up, big and watery, and he groaned, the vibrations causing his dick to twitch in Harry’s mouth as he swallowed around him.

He tugged at Harry’s hair, just hard enough for Harry to slide off Zayn’s dick, a rather lewd strand of saliva still connected from his swollen lips to the tip of Zayn’s cock.

“Now turn around and let me see that pretty little hole of yours.” 

Harry’s eyes widened into saucers and he swallowed hard, his adam’s apple clearly bobbing up and down in his throat. Zayn watched with heavily lidded eyes as Harry shimmied out of his jeans and boxers and tossed them out of the way before ridding himself of his shirt. 

Harry stood completely naked in front of Zayn, his tattoos on his torso shining in the dull light of the office, whereas Zayn was left in his shirt, which he quickly shed. Harry took Zayn by the hand and led him further into the room where a desk littered with papers was. Zayn did a twirling motion with his index finger and Harry turned around, bending over and resting his forearms on the desk, spreading his legs out.

Zayn laid his hands on Harry’s arsecheeks and spread them, biting at his bottom lip as Harry’s puckered hole clenched and unclenched as the cold air hit the exposed skin. 

“Are you clean?” Zayn asked, surprised by how husky his voice had gotten. He heard a small, whimpered “yes” from in front of him and dove in, tonguing around, tasting that musky, hot scent that he had come to realise was Harry’s.

Harry let out a guttural moan as the tip of Zayn’s tongue breached the ring of muscle and Harry’s hole clamped around it, keeping Zayn in. God, Zayn couldn’t _wait_ to get his cock in if it was this tight just from his tongue.

Zayn pulled out and began lapping at the seam of Harry’s balls and up, up, up, smirking as he did so when he felt Harry quiver. Zayn pointed the tip of his tongue and went back in, this time working it in and out along with a finger, then a second, that he had squeezed in alongside his tongue. 

“Z-Zayn!” Harry’s cry of his name had Zayn snapping back to reality as Harry’s hole tightened around Zayn’s tongue and fingers, and Zayn knew that Harry had come just from being eaten out and completely untouched.

Harry sagged against the desk and Zayn leaned back, lightly stroking the bottom of Harry’s spine as he came down from his high. Zayn was uncomfortably aware of how fucking hard he was and he wanted nothing more than to sink his cock into Harry’s tight heat.

Zayn’s cock slid in between Harry’s cheeks and the head caught on the wetness on Harry’s hole, making Zayn’s lower stomach coil. Harry was still braced on the desk as he looked back at Zayn, his face and chest a bright pink and eyes hazy. 

“Lube and condom are in the top drawer on the right,” Harry rasped. “Though I think that I’m already wet and stretched out enough from your tongue.”

Zayn closed his eyes, though that did nothing as visions of him coming all over Harry’s fucking cherub-like face came to light. 

Zayn threw open the drawer and grabbed a condom, quickly unwrapping it and sliding it onto his cock before Zayn was back at Harry’s hole. Zayn began to push in and he was amazed to see how easily he slid in, even without the lube, until he was buried in Harry balls-deep. He glanced over to where Harry’s hands were situated and saw that they were white-knuckled with tension.

“You okay?” he asked, not daring to move until Harry said he could.

“Yes,” came the croaked reply, and that was all Zayn needed as he slid almost all the way back out and then slammed in, eliciting a gasp of pain mixed with pleasure from Harry. 

Zayn’s hands made their way to Harry’s hips as he began to fuck in and out, in and out, his pace climbing as he began to near his edge. With each rabbit in, Harry was letting out little mewls as his own hands scrambled for purchase, finally landing on both sides of the desks and tightening around the edges from there.

“You take my cock so well,” Zayn cooed, his fingers ghosting across the knobs in Harry’s spine. “Did someone else fuck you before me?” Before even fully comprehending it, Zayn’s hand was in Harry’s curls again, and he pulled Harry’s head back just enough so Zayn could see the sheen of sweat covering Harry’s forehead.

“N-no,” Harry gasped, his back arching as Zayn’s cockhead jarred his prostate.

“Good, because otherwise that wouldn’t make me very happy.” Zayn loosened his hold on Harry, focusing in on his thrusts into Harry’s arse, watching as his dick was constantly swallowed by Harry’s hole. Closer and closer he came to his orgasm, his front nearly pressed to Harry’s back.

His breath caught in his throat as the coil in his belly finally unraveled and then he was coming, shoving hard into Harry as his cock pumped his come into the condom.

He nearly collapsed onto Harry’s back as he finished, but somewhere in his subconscious, he thought better of it, and braced his hands on either side of Harry’s body, letting his head drop to the back of Harry’s sweaty neck. 

Zayn remained there until Harry began stirring and he pulled out, tying off the condom and throwing it into the waste-bin beside the desk. He smiled tiredly at Harry and began picking up his clothing, quickly putting them back on.

“I’d like to see you again.”

Zayn looked up from buckling his belt to find Harry wringing his hands nervously, still nude save for the boxers he had slipped on without Zayn’s notice. Despite the fact that he had originally had no intentions on ever seeing this boy again after having a quick romp with him, there was something there that was making his heart twist.

“Uh, yeah, after I get the rest of my shit on, I’ll write my number down for you.” Harry’s face broke out into the widest grin Zayn had seen on him the entire night, all 32 teeth and all, and he knew that coming into the bar, in the middle of a city he had never been to, was probably one of the best decisions he had made in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe.
> 
> Find me at my [tumblr!](http://digitaldeceit.tumblr.com)


End file.
